Modern digital cameras typically include an imaging device which is controlled by a computer system. The computer system accesses raw image data captured by the imaging device and then processes and compresses the data before storing the compressed data into an internal memory. The conventional digital camera captures raw image data and then remains unusable until the data is completely processed and stored into internal flash memory.
In capturing raw image data, cameras exist that are capable of performing specific types of image captures. These image capture types include time lapse captures and burst captures. Time lapse captures typically refer to a programmed capture sequence of a particular image over a set time period, while bursts typically refer to a rapid sequence of image captures, i.e., a fast time lapse capture. The images captured in time lapse sequences are thus more related than random, single image captures. Of course, single image captures may also be related, such as when taken in a same locale, during an event, and/qr of the same person(s). Unfortunately, the related images are not usually easily identified as belonging together within a computer system accessing the image data. Further, attempts to manipulate and access these related images as sets are difficult
Accordingly, a need exists for easily identifiable image groups of related images, including user-created groups.